Kenta and Yu's reunion with Busujima
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Kenta and Yu are hanging out when Busujima shows up wanting to battle.  Fluff at the end.  Oneshot.  warning: slash, shonen ai, boyXboy.  read and review!


**The same reason I wrote my other story, not enough Beyblade Metal Fusion slash. I wanted to make a fluff scene between Yu and Kenta since I don't see stories with them on here, and I say if you want certain stories on here be the first to write them.  
><strong>

**disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion or the characters.**

**...**

"This is the best ice cream I've ever had Yu!" Kenta exclaimed as he happily licked the ice cream. "Told ya so! Now what lesson have we heard?" Yu asked mocking. "To listen to you when concerning snacks." Kenta answered. "Good Kenchi." Yu said as they walked around town. The sun was setting giving the sky an orange color. "You two battle me!" the guy, who Kenta recognized as Busujima, said to them. "We don't wanna battle cheaters like you!" Kenta shouted to him. "Scared I'll win you big baby!" Busujima taunted. "No way! I refuse to lose to you or anyone!" Yu shouted confidently as he stepped in front of Kenta and got out his launcher and beyblade. "If you wanna battle then come on." Busujima taunted pulling out his launcher and beyblade.

"Yu, just to warn you this guy will do anything to win, including cheat." Kenta warned. "Don't worry, even if he does cheat he still won't be a match for my flame libra." Yu said confidently. "I want to get this over with if you don't mind. Libra! Sonic wave!" Yu shouted sending a blast to Busujima's bey. "Special move, inferno blast!" Yu shouts as his libra creates a big beam of light. "Now libra attack!" Yu said as his bey hit Busujima's rock Scorpio. "Now to really get this over with... Special move, inferno blast!" Yu said as he attacked again defeating Busujima's rock Scorpio. "Looks like I won!" Yu bragged sticking his tongue out at Busujima, leaving him to pick up his bey in shock that he hadn't gotten a single hit. "Now come on Kenchi, I know a place that sells the best cupcakes!" Yu shouted as he grabbed Kenta's wrist and ran to the shop.

"Order whatever you like, this treats on Ryuga!" Yu said as he walked to the counter pulling out Ryuga's wallet. "He actually let you have his wallet?" Kenta asked surprised. "Of course not Kenchi, I just took it from him while he was taking an afternoon nap." Yu said as he ordered a chocolate cupcake with chocolate cream, chocolate muffin with chocolate chips, and a chocolate milkshake. "Talk about a chocolate craving..." Kenta muttered. "What would you like?" Yu asked Kenta as the cashier waited patiently for Kenta to order. "Are you sure it's safe to use Ryuga's money without asking?" Kenta asked. "Of course it is Kenchi, as long as he doesn't find out, I won't allow to happen." Yu said. "Well..." Kenta trailed still not sure. "I've done this a hundred times, don't worry we won't get caught." Yu persuaded. "Okay, fine... I'll have a blueberry muffin and a wild berry smoothie." Kenta told the cashier.

After they ordered, they found a table and Yu started a conversation. "How did you know that weird guy anyway?" Yu asked as he took a bite of his cupcake.

_flashback(Kenta's POV)_

_I was walking through a city that looked abandoned, you know the cities with the torn up/broken buildings and no people walking in the street? Anyways, as I walked two kids came up to me and challenged me. One was a boy and the other was his younger sister. I of course won and the girl looked sad saying they'll never get the stadium back. The boy said to keep trying and this peeked my interest, causing me to ask them what's going on. They told me that a guy named Busujima took the stadium and told them that they'll never have it unless they beat him. I offered to help and we, along with some other kids, began training. We heard a crash and went to the stadium to check it out. _

_We get there to see Sora, a guy I won against in a battle, fighting Busujima. Busujima's henchmen threw a cup causing Sora's bey to stop. Sora challenged Busujima again and Busujima said that he would have to give up his bey if Sora were to lose again. He accepted but I told him not to and that he had to train before we challenged Busujima and his henchmen again. He eventually agreed and we all got stronger by training and pointing out weaknesses and strengths It was going pretty good when the guy, that challenged me when I first got to town, came back with his bey crushed saying that they kidnapped his sister. We of course ran to save her but Busujima's minions blocked our path, but Sora offered to challenge Busujima and ran in the stadium. The henchmen were giving us a hard time due to us being outnumbered, then Gingka came in a saved us. We went in the stadium, rescued the girl, and told Sora to just battle and not to worry. He beat Busujima and the kids in town got the stadium back and lived happily ever after.  
><em>

_end flashback and end of Kenta's POV_

"What a loser! Taking over a town of kids with his stupid minions! If I ever see that guy I'll-" "Yu don't! He's already dealt with and the kids are fine." Kenta interrupted Yu. "Yeah you're right, besides we still have to finish our food Ryuga paid for." Yu said. They ate in a comfortable silence and left the store walking down the street holding hands. It was a full moon out and it shone beautifully against the star lit sky. Yu took Kenta to his house and they gave each other a goodbye hug. "So... I guess this is it for today..." Yu said not wanting Kenta to go. "Yeah... But there's always tomorrow!" Kenta offered. "You bet there is! I'll pick you up at 11:50 and take you to the best pizza place Kenchi." Yu said. "Sure." Kenta said. They both leaned forward about to kiss when Madoka came out, "There you are Kenta, didn't we tell you to be in before the street lights came on?" Madoka asked furious, yanking Kenta in as he yelled out excuses to her. Yu laughed and walked back to the dark nebula.

...

**Sorry about not letting them kiss *hides from angry fans*****, but I would feel like a pedophile if I wrote that.(Not that I don't like picturing them making out. Anyways there you got it, a kentaXyu tendo fluff... You can go away now...**_  
><em>


End file.
